


The Fifth Decendant

by TombRaider008



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Ben has a long lost twin, F/M, M/M, jaylos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TombRaider008/pseuds/TombRaider008
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Belle gave birth to Benjamin, she also gave birth to Ben's younger twin Adrian. Adrian was kidnapped by a villain who somehow had escaped being imprisoned before that. Adrian grew up on the Isle of the Lost, while his twin grew up in Auradon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome To Auradon Prep

**Author's Note:**

> Some dialogues come straight from the movie. Adrian is gay and Adrian/Chad is endgame. Other than that the same pairings will remain such as Bal, Dougie. Jaylos is the only other pairing that'll be non-canon.

_Once upon a time, long, long ago - well twentyish years or so ago, Belle married her beast in front of 6,000 of their closest personal friends. That must've been one hell of a cake..._

_Anyway, instead of a honeymoon Beast united all of the Kingdoms and got himself elected as King of The United States of Auradon. Yay! He rambled up all the villains and the sidekicks, basically all the really interesting people, and booted them off to the Isle of The Lost, with a magical barrier to keep them there._

_Now this, this is my trove. No magic. No wifi. No way out. Or so I thought. Hang on you'll get to see us, but first this happened._

Queen Belle had given birth to twins. Their royal highnesses Prince Benjamin Florian and Prince Adrian Lumière with Ben as the first born and thus rightful heir to the Throne of Auradon. Both Belle and Adam were extremely happy with their children.

However their happiness was short-lived. Two days after their birth, both children had been laid to sleep. In the night a villain whom somehow had escaped being caught, had climbed into the royal bed room and kidnapped Prince Hadrian. King Adam had woken up to Ben's crying and with dread filled in his heart he ran towards the crib of their children only to find Adrian missing.

The kingdom was searched high and low, but to no avail. Belle never gave up hope. After all, the King and Queen of Corona had found their daughter Rapunzel after 18 years. Meanwhile, the Seawitch Ursula raised the young prince as her own on the Isle of The Lost.

Just a month shy from 16 years later, Prince Ben was being measured for his coronation. Sleeve, head, leg.

"How is it possible you're going to be crowned King next month," King Adam said as he entered his son’s bedroom, "you're just a baby,"

"He is turning 16 dear," Belle said picking up some stray clothes from the ground.

"Hey pops," Ben said.

"16? It's far too young to be crowned king," Adam countered, "I didn't make a good decision until I was at least 42,"

Belle scoffed at her husband affronted saying, "Errr...You decided to marry me at 28,"

"Well it was either you or that teapot," Adam joked, "Kidding,"

"Mom. Dad," Ben said, "I've chosen my first official proclamation. I've decided that the children on the Isle of The Lost should be given a chance to live here in Auradon,"

His parents were speechless. Belle let the clothes she had picked up from the ground fall back.

"Every time I look out at the Island I feel like they've been abandoned," Ben continued.

"The children of our sworn enemies living among us?" Adam asked in disbelieve.

"We'll start out with a few at first. Those who need our help the most," Ben said, "I've already chosen,"

"Have you?"

"I gave you a second chance," Belle said, interrupting an oncoming discussion, "Who are their parents?"

"Cruella De Vil, Jafar, Evil Queen, Ursula,” Ben righted himself a little before continuing, “and Maleficent,"

"Maleficent?!"Adam roared, "She is the worst villain in the land,"

"Dad, just hear me out here,"

"I won't hear of it," Adam said angrily, "They are guilty of unspeakable crimes,"

"Their children are innocent!" Ben countered heatedly. "Don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal live?! Dad?"

Adam looked at his queen, she gave him a look that clearly said 'I gave you one when we were younger.' Resigning himself to a battle lost he reluctantly agreed.

“Well done,” Belle said before leaving with Beast.

Meanwhile on the Isle of the Lost, the Rotten Five where doing what they did best. Wrecking havoc, thieving and stealing and generally destroying the island, all the while singing a song about how irredeemable bad and evil they were. Those five were Mal the daughter of Maleficent and leader of their group, Evie the daughter of the Evil Queen, Jay son of Jar, Carlos De Vil whose name already says whose kid he was and Adrian son of Ursula and Mal’s boyfriend.

“Mal!” Maleficent’s sing song voice sounded through the main street. “Stealing candy? I’m so disappointed,”

“I stole it from a baby,” the purple headed girl said.

“That’s my nasty little girl. Give it to me,” The Evil Fairy plucked the candy cane out of Mal’s hand, spat on it, pressed it under her armpit before giving it to one of her knuckleheads. “Give back to the dreadful creature,”

Mal merely shook her head. “It’s the deeds Mal that make the difference between mean and truely evil! When I was your age I was -”

“Cursing entire kingdoms,” Mal finished along with her mother.

“I’m just trying to teach you what really counts,” Maleficent said leaving a dramatic pause in her speech at which Adrian rolled his eyes, “How to be me!”

Mal nodded her agreement to which Adrian looked at his friends with a frown etched on is face.

“Ooh! There is news! You five have been chosen to go to a different school. In Auradon!”

That revelation at Evie, Carlos and Jay nearly run while Mal and Adrian were rather confused. Each of them stating why they shouldn’t go there but Adrian being the one to see an opportunity spoke up. “We’re thinking small here. This is our chance at revenge and,”

“World domination,” Maleficent said, “Now Mal if only you’d take an example from your boyfriend,”

Adrian found himself on the receiving end of one of Mal’s glares of doom. He was used to it by now from his own mother so he wasn’t nearly as affected as others.

“Knuckleheads! Mal!” Maleficent went back to their house, the rest following the worst villain of them all.

“You will go, you will find the Fairy Godmother and you will bring back that wand. Easy peasy,” Maleficent said.

Once again Mal tried to object but in the end her mother used her mind trick on her getting her to agree. The parental figures however weren’t happy to see their kids leave their side. Especially Ursula.

“Maleficent. I think you’ve forgotten about Adrian’s situation,” she said. “He cannot go to Auradon. Never! I won’t allow it. He’ll figure it out, I know it! He’s a smart boy,” The witch had her tentacles wrapped wrapped around the boy’s waist. “And it’s his birthday in a month!”

The boy rolled his eyes at Mal. Like his birthday was a special day to his mother. “I don’t think a new school would be the worst,” he muttered as he pushed the tentacles of him. “And what should I figure out?”

“Adrian, I don’t think it wise to leave the Island,” Ursula said trying to use her own mind magic, but failing considering her son had already seated himself in Mal’s lap not even looking her in the eye.

“Why not? World Domination and all that. Revenge on Melody, Ariel and Prince Eric?” he asked. “I’m going. Besides Mal needs her moral compass to keep her on the right track. And by right I mean the evil, world dominating track,” He smiled a smile worthy of Prince Charming himself.

In the end Maleficent gave Mal her spell book, Queen gave Evie her magic mirror and Ursula gave Adrian her potion book. “Use it wisely,” she said.

The horn of a car announced their ride to the school had arrived. Jay and Evie were the first to come out of the castle building and head to the limo. Carlos managed to outrun his mother and get into the car. Adrian and Mal arrived last, their mothers standing on the balcony. “Let’s go before they change their mind,” He hissed to his girlfriend.

The car left as soon as they all were seated. Their parents giving them instructions as to what they should bring back. A prince for Evie, gold for Jay, a puppy for Carlos and Ariel’s or Melody’s voice for Adrian.

The inside of the limo was spacious and there was loads of sweets as well. As soon as Jay and Carlos laid their eyes on them, they were fighting to grab something out of the many jars. Adrian decided to ignore them, simply reaching behind him as he noticed a jar full of candy there as well.

Mal had found a remote for something and curiously pushed the button, resulting into a privacy window to roll down between them and the chauffeur. Adrian wasn’t interested in the front view until Evie cried out for them to look. Looking up he saw why. They were headed straight to the end of the broken bridge.

“It’s a trap!” Carlos cried out making them all huddle together in fear for a crash that never came.

They looked up and noticed they were riding on a bridge made out of magic. Evie, Mal and Adrian were instantly fascinated by it. Jay didn’t seem to give a much thought, nor did Carlos. Adrian picked up the potions book and simply read through it, recognizing sever potions he had made and knew the recipe for it by heart. Soon he fell asleep.

The sound of people cheering, woke him up. They must’ve arrived. They got out of the car, first Mal followed by Evie. Since Carlos and Jay were half fighting, Adrian got out first but still got knocked over by Carlos and Jay.

“Would you guys stop?!” he roared and shoved them off, making their welcome committee look at him with frightened expressions.

Not understanding why he looked at Mal who gestured to take a look in the mirrored windows of the car. Turning he saw what had the students frightened. His face didn’t look human anymore. He had some terrible sideburn action, elongated ears suggesting animal ears, his eyes seemed to glow and his eyebrows had simply disappeared, leaving one ugly naked unibrow and his teeth had been replaced with canine teeth. Oh and he somehow sported horns as well.

But before he could a better look, those features melted away to make place for his usual handsome face. He turned around to see the crowd had parted and in front of him stood the Fairy God Mother, who was welcoming them.

“and by that I mean just leave it,” she gestured to the stuff Jay had in his hands, making Adrian give the boy a disapproving glare.

Jay threw the stuff back in before trying to charm a girl standing next to The Fairy Godmother, but she didn’t react much other than laugh nervously.

“Welcome to Auradon Prep. I’m Fairy Godmother, headmistress,” The perky woman said.

“The Fairy God Mother? As in Bibbity Bobbity Boo?” Mal asked.

“Bibbity Bobbity you know it,”

“Yeah. I’ve always wondered what if felt like for Cinderella when you just appeared out of nowhere with that sparkly wand and warm smile,” Mal said faking her enthusiasm, “And the sparkly wand,”

Adrian mentally face-palmed, not really hearing the woman’s respond to Mal’s inquiry. Way to go Mal, he thought, Give away our plan of stealing said wand.

The girl and the boy stepped forward. Adrian noticed the boy and he did a double take. It was like he was looking at himself. All dressed up and proper. “It’s so good to finally meet you. I’m Ben,”

“Prince,” the girl interrupted making Adrian like her less, “Benjamin. Soon to be king,”

Evie of course had stopped listening after prince and said so while making sure they knew she was a princess as well, causing the girl to diss her, stating she and her mother weren’t considered royalty in Auradon.

Ben chuckled embarrassed, “This is Audrey,”

“Princess Audrey,” she corrected him again, “His girlfriend. Right, Benny Boo?”

“If she needs his confirmation to that statement, I highly doubt he considers her his girlfriend,” Adrian whispered in Jay’s ear who snorted.

“Ben and Audrey will show you around,” Fair God Mother said, making Jay and Adrian jump, having forgotten she was still there. “The doors to wisdom are never shut! But the library hours are from 8 to 11, and as you may have heard I have a little thing about curfews,”

“It is so, so good to finally umpf,” Ben let out a soft grunt as Jay boxed his shoulder, “meet you all,”

He shook hands with everyone, keeping Adrian for the last. “Wow...we really look alike,” he said before addressing them all again with a rather pompous speech.

“Or the day where you show five people where the bathrooms are,” Mal said as soon as Prince Ben finished.

“A little bit over the top?” Ben asked.

“More than a little bit,” Mal snorted.

And of course Audrey had to open her mouth again, going off about how she did not blame Maleficent for trying to kill her parents. Adrian went to stand next to his girlfriend, laying an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. “You know, if you were to avoid the topic of our parents when we’re around, we could be very good friends,” He smiled charmingly.

Ben proposed to give them the tour, clapping his hands twice and the statue of King Adam morphed into his beast form. Adrian cocked his head. He had looked exactly like that but just less furry when he had somehow shifted. I need to find out what’s up with that, he thought. Carlos let out a shriek of fear, jumping into Jay’s arms.

“Carlos, it’s OK,” Ben said, “My dad wanted his statue to morph from Beast to Man to remind us that everything’s possible,”

“Does he shed much?” Mal asked curiously.

“Yeah, mom won’t let him on the couch,”

“Ouch,” Adrian said. “Does that mean they sleep separately as well?”

Once they were inside the building, Mal asked about magic. They learned it still did exist but basically never used seeing most of their generation were just normal human beings with royal blood. They were introduced to Doug, son of Dopey the Dwarf. He showed them their schedules before Mal left, stating they’d find the dorms on their own. Adrian picked up their schedules. “I’ll handle these,” he said.

“Your dorms are that way, guys” Doug said pointing to the opposite direction.

Adrian made sure all of them found their dorms before finding out he was sharing one with a certain Chad Charming. Must be Cinderella and Kit’s son, he thought. He knocked on the door before entering.

“Hey,” he said, “It seems I’m your new...errr...roommate,”

“Really now?” The blonde prince asked looking up where he was sprawled on the couch. “Ben? What are you doing here wearing all that leather?”

Adrian blinked. He was being confused with Prince Ben. That was annoying. “I’m not Prince Ben. I’m Adrian. Son of Ursula. Y’know, one of the Island kids,”

“I see. Tell me, why do you look like my best friend’s clone?” he asked as he got up to encircle his new roommate, giving Adrian a very good look of the boy. He was handsome and he definitely inherited the good look from his parents.

“Frankly I do not know. I think that’s why mom wouldn’t let me come here, saying I’d figure something out,” the son of the Seawitch said, “Is there any chance Prince Ben has a twin?”

“He had,” Chad said a dark look crossing over his handsome face, “But he was kidnapped two days after birth. He’s presumed dead but Queen Belle hopes it’ll be like Rapunzel all over again,”

“Well not to be rude toward our Queen but that’s a bit mental,”

“It could be possible,” Chad said, “It could be you. You look like Ben’s clone and they were identical twins or so I heard. Now are you single?”

“What does me being single have anything to do with the fact I might be Ben’s long lost twin or not?”

“Just need to know if your girlfriend is gonna come over to bang. If she is, let me know and I’ll room with Ben for the night,”

Adrian blinked. “I’m single. No worries there. I’m more concerned about my own mental health. I’m sure a handsome and charming prince like yourself has a girlfriend in need of a lay every once in a while,”

“Oh no...the only thing those gullible princesses are good for is to do my homework,” Chad said as if that were nothing, “I’m more interested in guys and since Benny Boo is already taken, I might have to satisfy my crush for him with his double,”

Chad slapped Adrian on his ass. “What do you say, handsome? Wanna try getting it on with a guy?”

“I barely know you,” Adrian said, “but continue to charm me and I might give in,” Adrian said.

“Is that a promise?”

“Who knows?" Adrian shrugged with a wicked smile on his face, "I’m a villain. We’re notorious for coming back on your promises,”


	2. Night at the Museum and First Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they visit the museum and Jay is stupid enough to set off the alarm, they attend their first class in Remedial Goodness, Jay and Carlos try out for the Tourney Team and make it on the team, Evie develops a crush on Chad while Chad and Adrian get it on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a blowjob scene at the end of the chapter.

Adrian along with the girls walked into the Jaylos dorm, as they had started referring to the lover-like friendship between the two boys. Carlos was playing a video while Jay seemed to be unloading his loot of the day.

“Jay! What are you doing?” Mal asked walking over to the boy.

“It’s called stealing,” he said, “It’s like shopping and buying everything I want. Except it’s free,”

“Oh Poseidon help us all,” Adrian deadpanned.

“Why don’t you just leave it for when we take over the world? Than all will be ours anyway,” Mal said.

“You do it your way and I’ll do it mine,” Jay replied.

“Jay! C’mon! You gotta check this game it out! It’s AWESOME!” Carlos said and Adrian was positive he heard the capitals used on the last word as he seated himself at a table.

Jay did and began playing the game. Mal had seated herself at the table with Adrian. “Are you guys forgetting why we are all here?”

“Fairy Godmother...blah blah blah...magic wand blah blah blah,” Jay said much to the hilarity of Evie and Carlos.

“This is our only chance to prove ourselves to our parents,” Mal said, “Prove we’re evil, vicious, ruthless and rotten to the core,”

That got the rest of the gang silent.

“Not to mention it’s the only way for our parents to finally treat us as our own person,” Adrian said, “Not just some carbon copies of them which we are not. I’m pretty sure I don’t need to remind you lot of that,”

“Evie, mirror me,” Mal said imperiously.

The beauty queen went into her purse and picked up the magic mirror as she seated herself next to Mal.

“Mirror, mirror on the – in my hand. Where does Fairy Godmother’s wand...stand?”she asked.

“There it is,” Mal said excitedly, “Can you zoom out a bit?”

“Magic Mirror not so close,” Evie said only for the bloody thing to zoom out so far it showed all of the earth.

“Closer...closer...closer...”

“There! It’s in a museum!” Mal said, “Do we know where that is?”

Carlos immediately was looking it up on the laptop Jay had stolen. “2.3 miles from here!”

“Alright, let’s go!”

They left the dorms and the school all together and ran to the museum.

“So...who are you rooming with anyway?” Jay asked Adrian while they were running.

“Does it matter?” he replied, “The only thing that matter is that he seems to be keen in getting into my pants,”

“Oh my,” Evie smirked, “who would’ve thought you’d find love here A? And on the first evening too boot?”

“I thought all the guys here were automatically straight as an arrow with the expectations of marrying a princess and all that jazz, so I did not expect it to happen,”

“So he’s a prince?” Evie smirked.

“Not that I know off. He’s close friends with Benny Boo so it seems. Got an unrequited crush on the soon to be King,”

“So you’re basically his second choice?” Jay teased.

“Ugh, don’t remind me and not only that but mostly because I look like Benjamin’s clone or something. Apparently Belle and Adam had twins. One of them was kidnapped shortly after birth and my roommate thinks I’m the kidnapped prince which is ridiculous,”

“It might explain why you have a moral compass the size of Auradon Prep though,” Mal said.

“Please, me a moral compass? I’ve given love potions to people just to get laid. Not exactly moral,”

“Not to mention he managed to recreate my mother’s poison apple and force fed it to Druella’s kid before dumping her in the sewers?” Evie asked.

“Oh I remember that. Best day of Freshman year,” Mal grinned.

“They never found her back. She must’ve carried off to the ocean and drowned. Not like it’s a huge waste of evil potential,” Adrian shrugged.

“So you did end up killing her?” Carlos asked his fear of Adrian clear on his face.

“Dude you have a body count!” Jay said boxing Adrian’s shoulders, who retaliated by tripping the thief, making him face plant mid-run.

Once they arrived at the Museum they were just lucky to find a guard. Seeing Maleficent’s spinning wheel, Jay and Carlos cracked up, calling it dorky. Mal proved them wrong by bewitching the Guard to prick his finger on the spindle and send him off to sleep. Of course that didn’t solve the problem of the locked door.

Jay, the show off that he is, offered to kick down the door only for Mal to use her new found magic again, spelling the door to open, making Jay fall flat on his butt. Of course being villain kids they found that pretty hilarious, much to Jay’s chagrin.

They went to the gallery of Villains first, which in Adrian’s opinion was stupid to do because now way Fairy Godmother’s wand was put on a display in the villain section. As soon as they reached a room holding the statues of their parents, he lost interest and wandered off to the heroes section looking for the wand. He did not find it but he did discover a painting of Queen Belle and King Adam with their children.

“So they had twins,” he said before taking a closer look.

He had to admit both babies looked like him when he was one. Inspecting the painting he found out it was an oil painting on canvas. But what drew his attention the most were the names. Benjamin and Adrian.

“Name’s are the same, doesn’t mean that’s truly me,” he muttered before he noticed the necklaces both babies were wearing.

He pulled a necklace he was wearing. It was the exact same thing. He looked at it. In the medallion was the name _Adrian Lumière_ scripted. Could it be, he thought before shaking his head. He was tired and his mind must be playing tricks on him. He quickly left before finding the Wand along with the rest of the group sans Mal.

“Where’s Mal?” He asked looking at them.

“I’ll get her,” Evie said before disappearing again.

Soon Mal was with them grinning with excitement. “This is it!”

Jay tried to simply grab the wand despite the warnings he got from the rest of the Rotten Five. That set off an alarm. It was so loud, there was no doubt the guard sleeping downstairs had woken. The five of them ran for their live. Luckily they missed the guard because when they arrived downstairs he wasn’t there. Carlos quickly settled the problem of the alarm before joining the rest.

“Thanks for doing that,” Adrian said as they ran back to their dorms.

The following day found them in Goodness 101, taught by the Fairy Godmother herself.

“If someone hands you a crying baby do you a) curse it,” she asked, “b) lock it in a tower? c) give it a bottle of milk? Or d) carve out its heart?”

Evie raised her hand before asking what option b was again. Adrian let his head fall on his desk. That girl was smart but she played dumb so often he could wring her neck. Mal was sketching something. Probably the magic wand, Adrian thought. In the end Fairy Godmother asked Mal to answer.

“C,” she said, “Give it a bottle of milk,”

“Girl you’re on fire,” Carlos said.

“I just pick the one that sounds the most boring,” she said.

Adrian couldn’t fault her logic there. Though each question he had been asked he had answered correctly. Seems like he did possess a moral compass after all.

A girl came in to show the Fairy Godmother something. The woman introduced her as Jane, her daughter. She seemed really scared to be in the same room as the Island kids and left as soon as general courtesy would allow.

The next question involved a vial of poison. Evie, Carlos and Jay had raised their hand now they knew how to tackle the questions asked. The Arabian boy cheated since he pulled Carlos’s hand down before answering. That action let to the two of them fighting again, this time on top of their shared desk. The headmistress tried to calm them but seemed to fail.

“Guys,” Adrian started but they ignored him as well which irritated him a whole lot. Feeling his face shift he roared, “KNOCK IT OFF YOU GUYS!”

That got their attention. The boys stopped and looked at him. Carlos let out a frightened shriek as he fell of the desk while flailing.

“I think you guys should use that energy on the Tourney field,” Fairy Godmother suggested.

“Whatever that is,” Carlos said getting up, “Not gonna happen,”

Adrian simply growled again and the two rebels were reigned in, much to Mal and Evie’s delight.

“Good going Adrian,” Mal said, “Show’em who the Alpha Male is,”

Evie was staring at him with a dreamy far of look and Adrian shuddered. He wasn’t letting his imagination go there. Nope. Not gonna happen, he thought. Ever!

After a while the bell rang and Jay, Carlos and Adrian headed to the Tourney Field. Carlos and Jay to actually play it while Adrian would watch from the Bleachers since he had a free period. Of course Chad had to notice him and he came swaggering towards him.

“Hey, roommate,” he said smirking, “Did ya come to watch me play? Because I’m in for a game between you and I,”

Adrian rolled his eyes, “That the best pick up line you come up with?”

“I’ll have you know I’m the king of pick up lines,”

“So far they’ve been...so-so,”

Chad pouted. He out right pouted and Adrian fought the urge to hug the prince. Chad was called to play defence. It was a really weird sport. It looked like Lacrosse but it wasn’t and it was kind of confusing to watch.

Adrian settled himself next to a bunch of cheerleaders. As soon as they started playing, they started cheering on Prince Ben. Audrey was on the cheersquad so it seemed. Jay was killing it. He was good and the female population of the cheer squad were being really loud.

“Is that the first time he plays?” Audrey’s voiced asked all of a sudden, startling Adrian.

“Do you really think we have time to play Tourney back on the Isle?” he asked dryly.

“How should I know? I’m a princess,”

“Shouldn’t a princess know about her subjects though? What condition they live in for example?”

“Are you trying to insinuate I’m ignorant?”

“Sweetie, I’m stating you are ignorant. The lot of you are,”

“What makes you say that?! The Isle can’t be that bad!”

“You call it the Isle of the Lost, sweetie but I’d like to call it the Isle of the rotten left-overs,”

“What makes you say that?”

“The food we get is terrible and often spoilt, the water is always brown requiring to cook it before it’s safe even to drink, pick pockets everywhere with their king currently killing it on the Tourney fiel- Jay!” Adrian roared, “Stop trampling over the spoilt princes!”

Audrey’s attention was back to the field where she noticed Chad and Ben lying down on the grass while Jay literally ran over Carlos. She gasped at the sheer brutality. “Oh my gosh! Someone stop that lunatic!”

“If they value their lives, they won’t,” Adrian smirked as he opened his potions book, “I’m Chad’s roommate. I’ll brew some pain relieve potions as well with a anti-bruise balm,”

“Like Chad’s ever gonna use something made by you. For all we know you’re trying to poison him!”

“Please,” Adrian said, “if I’d try to poison someone it’d be King Adam. If it weren’t for him, I wouldn’t have to know how to survive in the streets. I wouldn’t have to go around thieving and pick-pocketing to get by,”

In the end Jay made the team with that goal and managed to convince the coach to let Carlos on it as well. After that, the boys went back to their lockers.

“So that’s Chad Charming,” Jay said.

“Yup,” Adrian said as he grabbed his chemistry book. “I’ve got Chem now with Evie. See you guys around,”

Chemistry was boring. Really, really boring. Adrian noticed Evie staring at Chad like a love sick puppy. Little did she know, Chad was currently rubbing his foot along Adrian’s, going higher and higher until his foot was pushed underneath Adrian’s bulge in his skinny jeans. Chad seemed to enjoy teasing him as proven by the upward flexing motions the prince made with his foot causing Adrian to suck in a deep breath.

He grabbed a scrap piece of paper and quickly wrote down: “ _You little tease”_ before pushing it to the Prince. He saw the Prince grim before moving his foot so it was pressing nicely onto his bulge. Adrian looked at his lap and had to do his best not to blush. The prince wrote something on his note and pushed back to him. It read _Meet me in our dorms at 3.30_.

Adrian looked up and managed to catch the prince’s eye. He mouthed “OK” before returning to his notes. He heard Evie ask Doug who was seated next to him if Chad was a prince.

“That’s Chad. Chad Charming. Cinderella’s son,” the boy whispered, “He inherited the charm but not much of their there- _there_ ,”

“He looks there- _there_ to me,” Evie said.

Adrian rolled his eyes. He’s not playing for your team Evie, he thought but he didn’t say anything because their teacher caught up on Evie not paying attention. She was asked what the average atomic weight of silver was.

Adrian looked at the periodic table and saw the number, 107.86 amu. Which was the average atomic weight of silver. Evie however responded with: “Not very much. I mean it’s an atom right?”

That caused the teacher to ask her to come to the blackboard. Adrian spied the girl taking out the magic mirror before heading to the black board.

“How do I find the average atomic weight of silver?” she asked loudly. “That would be: (106.905x0.519)+(108.905x0.481). Which gives us sir. 107.9 amu,”

“I seem to have...” the teacher began

“Underestimated me? I’m a villain. Don’t do it again,” she tossed the chalk back to the teacher.

Doug seemed suitably impressed as was Chad. The Prince wrote a note and gave it to Evie. Adrian raised an eyebrow. Then he remembered their first conversation. He would get Evie to do his homework for him. What a jerk, he thought, Even VKs don’t do that but if it means I get to have him for myself then I could care less.

When the class was over Adrian looked into his agenda to see what homework he had before running to his locker and stowing away the books he wouldn’t need. There he met up with Jay and Carlos.

“Hey guys. How was class?” he asked.

“Fairly good,” Carlos said.

“If by good you mean boring then yeah,” Jay said.

Adrian rolled his eyes stowing his books away and grabbing a graffiti spray can. “Let’s liven up this boring locker shall we?”

“Whatever dude. I’m going to see if I can score a new haul,”

“Don’t get caught! And what about you Carlos?”

“I’m training with Ben for Tourney,” The De Vil boy said before running off as well.

Adrian shook his head before placing a tag on his locker. A shell with 6 tentacles coming out of it and the subscription tag of _Long Live Evil!_

He looked at his watch and noticed the time. He headed back to his dorm room. It was 3.15 and it would at least 10 minutes before he was there, from his lockers. On his way students gave him weird looks. They all mistook him for Prince Ben, he thought shaking his head and picked up the pace.

He arrived at his dorm, opening it. Not really looking if Chad had already arrived, he dumped his messenger bag on his bed.

“Hello to you too, Adrian,” Chad’s voice made him look up.

“Hello Chad,” he said looking at his royal roommate who was already shirtless and sitting on the couch. To say Adrian was suitably impressed would be lying. He raked his eyes over the athletic torso, following the dark treasure trail down the Prince’s pants. “Looking good,”

“Come here,” Chad patted the couch.

“You wanna have sex on the couch?” Adrian raised an eyebrow, not looking impressed.

“We could always start on it,” Chad shrugged.

Adrian smirked as he settled on the spot next to Chad. The other almost immediately pulled him in a heated kiss. It was messy, uncoordinated and their teeth clashed, making both teens pull back with a pained groan.

“Have you ever kissed someone?” Adrian muttered because he had expected more from the Prince Casa Nova.

“Not with a boy,” Chad muttered.

Adrian rolled his eyes before moving so he was straddling Chad. He tilted the Prince’s head back before locking their lips gently. His hands stroking up and down Chad’s trained arms from Tourney practice. The Prince responded with equal gentleness. Adrian inwardly smirked as he ran his tongue over the lips, asking for entrance. Chad quickly opened his lips and mouth and soon Adrian was really dominating the kiss. The prince his hands were stroking his lower back. Not wanting to pull back just yet, Adrian moved the hands to his butt.

Chad seemed to take a hint and gave a tentative squeeze, making Adrian moan in the kiss. This resulted in more squeezing of his firm round ass cheeks. Soon air became needed and Adrian pulled away. Slowly he crept of Chad, settling on his knees in front of the couch between the teen’s spread legs. He ran both hands teasingly over the muscled thighs, coming close to his crotch but never touching it.

“Adrian...” Chad looked down, “Fuck you look good between my legs,”

“Don’t get used it, Your Highness,” he smirked, “I don’t bottom usually.

He rubbed one hand over the bulge in Chad’s chinos, causing the Prince to gasp and involuntarily buck his hips into the touch. Adrian had a predatory grin on etched on his face. He gave the bulge a soft squeeze and resumed rubbing, applying a little more pressure. He just loved the feel of a guy’s cock becoming harder and harder under his palm.

“You like that? My hand rubbing you?” He asked.

“Fuck...yes...” Chad moaned bucking his hips even more into Adrian’s hand.

“Then I’m sure you’ll like this as well,” He said as he got up a little more and licked a stripe from the edge of the chinos all the way up to a nipple and encircling it with his tongue.

Adrian heard Chad moan and he continued licking the nipple, dragging his tongue across the pecs to the other to give it the same kind of attention while his free hand came up to toy with the other. He purposefully was being a tease. Once Chad was fully erect in his chinos Adrian pulled away.

“Off with those,” he said tugging on the chinos.

Chad lifted his hips and the VK tugged the pants off, leaving Chad in silver coloured boxer briefs. To say he was surprised by the sheer size of the prince’s cock was an understatement but he didn’t let it show. Bragging rights, he thought.

“That’s pretty big. It seems King Adam isn’t the only Beast here in Auradon,” He smirked as he ran his fingers lightly over the eight inch long fat cock.

The Charming Heir gasped. “Tease,”

“What did you expect?” Adrian gave the mushroom shaped dickhead a good squeeze, making it leak some precum in the boxer briefs.

“Fuck...Adrian...” he moaned “Please...”

“Please what?”

“Suck it, fuck me...I don’t care!”

Adrian decided to suck Chad for the time being, he dropped back and was soon mouthing the male’s fat erect cock through his boxer briefs. His hands came up to tease whatever of the shaft he wasn’t mouthing and to fondle the Prince’s royal testicles. Which were quite big.

Soon Adrian had enough of teasing the boy and pulled down the boxers just enough to free that big cock and started going down on the shaft, going as far as he could, which meant all the way. Adrian was good at deep throating. He had had enough practice at it on the Isle of the Lost. He hummed and moaned around the dick in his mouth, eliciting really lewd moans from the Prince.

“Oh...Adrian...fuck...so good...” were among the words tumbling from Chad’s lips. “Keep that up and I’l...”

Adrian picked up the pace in his bobbing and soon the Prince came in his mouth. He swallowed before grinning up at him. “My, that was quick,” he smirked. “It’s clear you don’t bed all of your female conquests,”


End file.
